shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion Attacks!
Legion Attacks! is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place on the outskirt of Dynasty capital. Story The Legion has started to attack Dynasty. The Ambassador has sent the Liquidators as the first move and Kibo has been urgently summoned to oppose them. The trio decides to catch up with Kibo to help her and get some clarifications from her. When they arrive there, Kibo is pleased to see the player. June then proceeds to ask Kibo if she knows where the Emperor is and what is between her and Ambassador. Kibo admits that Ambassador fears her and is trying to make the Dynasty close her project. Before she could continue, they are interrupted by the Liquidator's presence. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Liquidator before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Liquidator *Faction: Legion *Weapon: Ripping Kit (Swords) *Armor: Liquidator's Hardshell *Helm: Liquidator's Headpiece *Ranged Weapon: Slicing Crossbow (Arbalest) Set Ability *'Scourge Liquidator' Burn the player's shadow energy with successful hits and deal +50% damage when it is depleted. Move and Perks *'Grinder ' A sequence of 3 attacks with swords. *'Electro Shock ' A chance to reduce the player's defense for 3 seconds after receiving a Head hit. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapons. *'Damage Absorption ' A chance to reduce incoming Body hit damage. Shadow Abilities *'Pierce ' Liquidator telekinetically throws both swords forward, curving into the sky. After a short moment, both swords stab downwards from the sky in an X where the player is standing. *'Thud ' Liquidator leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short-range shockwave. *'Uppercut ' Liquidator punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Ballistae ' Liquidator charges up and lifts up a giant shadow crossbow, and shoots a huge shadow bolt towards the player. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery legion attacks (1).jpg legion attacks (2).jpg legion attacks (3).jpg legion attacks (4).jpg legion attacks (5).jpg legion attacks (8).jpg legion attacks (9).jpg legion attacks (10).jpg legion attacks (12).jpg legion attacks (13).jpg legion attacks (14).jpg legion attacks (22).jpg legion attacks (23).jpg legion attacks (24).jpg legion attacks (15).jpg legion attacks (6).jpg|If player loses legion attacks (7).jpg Legion attacks (20).jpg legion attacks (11).jpg legion attacks (21).jpg legion attacks (16).jpg|If player wins legion attacks (17).jpg legion attacks (18).jpg legion attacks (19).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty